Ramjet (TF2017)
Ramjet from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio What can really be said about someone whose only idea of strategy is to smash into things with his head? In Ramjet's defense he's specifically built to survive such midair collisions and his prey most definitely is not. The strategy can be frighteningly effective, since no one expects a fighter jet to ram them. Ramjet has a tendency to regard the sky as belonging only to him, and will frequently ram even neutral or friendly targets. Though he is built to take such hits, frequent collisions and crashes can still take their toll on his internal mechanisms. And yet, despite all of this, he's still convinced he's an evil genius. Some mechs never learn. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Ramjet was one of Lord Straxus's warriors operating out of Polyhex. Along with Shrapnel, Bombshell, Kickback, and the other Coneheads, he pursued another sextet of Autobots who had just carried out some sort of raid on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. |The Smelting Pool| He was one of the most feared and deadly killers on Cybertron, and would have been a key target in Operation: Volcano if he hadn't been abruptly ordered to Earth by Megatron, along with Thrust and Dirge. |Target: 2005| They were given Earth jet forms specified by Megatron and provided air support when the Decepticons attempted to exploit Hoover Dam for energy. The Aerialbots arrived to deal with them, but Ramjet scored first blood for the Decepticons by ramming Slingshot right out of the sky. His early victory didn't help Ramjet in his fight with Air Raid, however, as the Autobot's torque rifle twisted his beautiful nosecone all out of shape. As the Aerialbots successfully reorganized, Ramjet led the Decepticon jets in a swift tactical advance to the rear. |Aerialbots over America| Optimus Prime would later review footage of Ramjet's arrival on Earth and his subsequent antics to determine that his Autobots were insufficiently prepared should he meet his demise. |Prey| Arc 3 Under Ratbat, Ramjet participated in a raid on a fleshling oil tanker alongside Thrust, Dirge, and the Insecticons. After Shrapnel had electronically taken command of the ship's controls, Ramjet forced the passengers onto life-rafts and had them sail off to sea. But though the Decepticons successfully took control of the ship, they did so after it had already dispensed it cargo, leaving them with no fuel for their efforts. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, he was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Ramjet turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Shockwave dispatched Ramjet to London along with Thrust, Dirge, Blitzwing, and Overbite to recover the deactivated Megatron and Centurion from the River Thames, inadvertently stealing Richard Branson's thunder. |Salvage| Ramjet later participated in a daring attack against the Autobots on the Earth's moon. The Decepticon forces were ultimately driven back when Blaster and Grimlock, the squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences for long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. |Totaled| Afterwards, the Decepticons disguised their island base as a tropical vacationing resort. Ramjet was put to work transporting humans to and from the island. |Club Con| Ramjet was later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Ramjet is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Ramjet had risen in the Decepticon ranks to become leader of his own albeit unidentified team. At Soundwave's command, he led them to a planned assault on the Autobots, only to be intercepted by Quintesson shock troopers and Trident Attack Craft. The Decepticons were forced to join forces with their Autobot opponents in order to chase the Quintessons off Cybertron. Thrust was last seen pursuing the remaining Quint ships as they fled atmosphere. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Jack Angel reprises his role as Ramjet. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Dirge replaces Vortex's role in Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom! *Overbite was called Jawbreaker in Salvage! *Ramjet swaps roles with Thrust in Space Pirates! *Ramjet didn't make any more appearances beyond Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons